fluttershy's choice
by MonoNessa
Summary: discord is summoned to help fluttershy welcome the prince of nightmares and show him around discord discovers that the prince is actually king sombra and by that time sombra has fallen for fluttershy but discord loves fluttershy too ..who will fluttershy pick? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**hello~ im making a fluttercord fanfic because the pairing is adorable! i dont own my little pony or any of its characters all rights to Hasbro and its creator **

(fluttershy's house its 9:00 am and she is feeding her animals)

"there you go angel bunny dont eat to fast now.." she said as she gave angel some carrots just then twilight (who was still getting used to her wings) appeared. she crashed and landed right next to fluttershy.

"fluttershy i just recived a letter from princess clestia" she said while standing up. fluttershy helped her up when she was finally on her feet agian she spoke. "she needs you in chanterlot immdentaly (sorry cant spell that for the life of me :/ ) fluttershy thought for a second then nodded then twilight and fluttershy took the next train to chanterlot.

when they arrvied the guards told them that princess clestia was in the graden waiting when they got there princess clestia sighed " hello girls i assume your trip was well?" twilight just said "yes is there something wrong princess?" clestia just closed her eyes for second before anwsering.

"yes twilight there is you see i want you to help me summon discord" twilight looked utterly shocked fluttershy just stood until twilight noticed her and said "but then why is fluttershy here?" clestia just smiled "because discord is going to be staying with her" fluttershy walked up to clestia and said "why thank you princess clestia for such an honor im glad you trust me with this" and she walked back up next to twilight twilight spoke agian " wait why do need to summon him anyways?"

clestia just turned her back towards them and said " there's prince named jason he rules all the night mares in equestria discord is the master of chaos so i thought discord could help fluttershy teach him about the wonders about kindness and friendship"

fluttershy bowed and said " i'd be honored.." clestia smiled and said "good prince jason will be here in a few hours but for now lets focus on summoning discord" twilight nodded and fluttershy stood back clestia and twilight horns blasted out rays of fusa and gold magic and they rolling making a ball until the ball vanished reavling the master of chaos himshlef...

"d-discord.."

**haha im done please review so i know weather to continue this or not hope you enjoyed~ if you have questions PM me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i made a second chapter sorry if my story doesnt look perfect im just letting you know im 13 and failing in my english class so please dont nag (xD) me in the future...i own none of the my little pony characters all rights to Hasbro enjoy~**

There was discord,sterching out until he noticed fluttershy that is. "Fluttershy how are you my dear?" he purred. Fluttershy took a deep breath and said "discord im fine i need your help though...". Discord look surprised at first,then he just remembered that Twilight and Clestia were right behind him. When discord finally decided to turn around,Clestia began to speak. "it's true there is a new prince named Jason he rules all the nightmares in Equestria, so the ponies here don't have to worry."

Discord starting storking his bread,he's never heard of this 'prince of nightmares' it reminded him of someone he once knew he just couldn't put his finger on it. Twilight continued where Clestia left off. "we need your help,we don't what this new prince would like so we thought maybe you would know."

"Hmm..." Discord thought. "Wait whats in this for me?" he pulled him to the side and whispered. "You get to stay at fluttershy's house,and spend 24/7 with her for the next week or so." As soon as Clestia said that Discord jumped up in the air and said "lets party!" Fluttershy looked over at Twilight and said "wait do think Princess Clestia told him?" Twilight just shook her head. "no idea that's princess Clestia for you."

Twilight asked one of the guards for the time then she told Fluttershy and Discord that they better get going the prince will be there in under 30 minutes. So Discord just snapped his fingers and him,Fluttershy and Twilight were all at the train station and right on time. twilight sighed happily "looks like were here,and look here comes the prince's train."

The train was black,with a hudge blood red strip in the middle and looked like a bullet train. The doors open relasing tons of fog and shadow which was revealed to be a couple of guards,who had dark helmets black and red bodies also blue demonic eyes. Once the guards stepped out the prince came foward.

And he was truly handsome,he had a white fur coat (or body) wings at the tips were black and red black hair that covered one of his eyes and the ends of hair were dyed a horn that parts his hair, he had red eyes but not demonic looking. And lastly he had a large bow tie one half of it was red,and the other half black.

Some of the mares starting fainting because of how handsome he looked. He walked up to Twilight,Fluttershy and Discord and introduced him shelf. "Hello,you must princess Twilight Sprakle, The master of chaos Discord and-" then he noticed Fluttershy. He walked up to her took her hoof and kissed it gently,Fluttershy blushed."I'm prince Jason,and who might you be my dearest?" Fluttershy didn't know to respond.

So she simply said "i-im F-Fluttershy.." They both stared deeply into each others eyes until Discord decided he had enough. "Look princy i don't about you but were on a tight sechdule here so lets go as in now!" So dragged the prince away from Fluttershy,while he did he thought 'this is going alot tougher than a thought.'

**so guys did i do better this time? please review and agian if you any other questions reguarding this story PM me :) hope you enjoyed~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends~ My name is MonoNessa! And i am the new author of chouko's story, (Or stories i should say.) So i hope you all will enjoy and btw, me and chouko have the same program. And it doesn't have spellcheck so please go gentle on me *hides under table* I own nothing and please enjoy!**

_fluttershy pov_

As soon as we reached Ponyville, Prince Jason gave it a confused, and worried look. I looked up at him with concern, "Why is there no dead ponies, shabby looking businesses and haunted houses?" He said with a concerned/stern voice, which made it sound kinda cute. Discord gave a long irratated groan and said "Because, here is where friendship and happiness are. And as much as it pains me to say it its actually a very nice don't think about turning it into some wild non sense that will eventually have you beat and send to a stone prison!,trust me I've tried it."

I had my mouth open in shock, so did Twilight. We both shoot each other a look and quickly closed our mouths. Twilight took a deep breath then spoke " What Discord means to say is, that we are very happy that your here, and that Ponyville is the most friendlest, clamest place there is."

The prince just nodded. And we walked down to Sugar Cube Corner. And I think thats when Twilight regreted what she had said eariler. As we looked at the disater before us, while Discord laughed.

**This was just a little sample of my writing, I hope you all enjoyed! and tried my best honest. Also if anyone has any questions for me please feel free to leave it in the reviews, or PM me. Now if you'll excuse me *gets back under table, and grabs wooden spoon* Ok i'm ready!**


End file.
